Dr.Eggman
Doctor Eggman is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Personality Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is misanthropic, xenophobic, and a passionate technophile. Meeting the criteria of a classic sociopath, Eggman cares for no-one apart from himself and his machines. He will happily stab anyone in the back and use them for his personal gain without thinking about it twice. He is the ruthless and megalomaniacal ruler of the Eggman Empire. He is a power-hungry tyrant who believes that his superior intellect makes him the rightful ruler of the world, a view which makes him incredibly arrogant and gives him a psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to not just rule over the planet, but over the entire universe as well. Eggman is a strict man of science and technology, and has little care for the environment, magic, plant life or other living creatures, preferring to have his territories be completely dominated by factories and machinery with no sign of natural elements. His ultimate goal is to turn the world into his ideal robotic empire which he has dubbed Eggman land and is determined to cause as much chaos and destruction to achieve this goal. He is a manipulative individual who will do whatever it takes to further his plans and will gladly take control over the minds of animals, Humans or even divine beings against their will all for the sake of achieving his goals without caring about the harm he does to them or the world. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself and his machinery with utmost pride; the only other individual Eggman has ever admired is his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, whose life would play a major role in influencing Eggman's views. Eggman has no problem boasting about his superior intellect and mastery of science, often making long-winded proclamations about his superiority and looking down on anyone who would disagree. While Eggman's overly prideful views are the core parts of his personality, they are also his greatest weakness, as they cause him to become far too overconfident and arrogant when facing those who challenge his attempts at world domination and it usually leads to his downfall. Eggman's psychotic mentality makes him a very dangerous man, but it also seems to make him somewhat eccentric and he often acts like an immature and short-tempered blowhard, especially when things do not go his way. Nonetheless, he is still a cruel and conniving individual under the right circumstances, and when he has complete control over the situation, and his plans go accordingly he prefers to toy with his enemies rather than finish them off from the start, but this arrogance as mentioned before is what usually leads to his own downfall. Eggman has a peculiar fascination with the word "Egg", having given himself the name "Eggman" and giving many of his creations egg-themed names and appearances, such as the Egg Fleet, the Egg Pawns, the Death Egg and the Egg Mobile. According to Breezie, Eggman hates the idea of his robots fighting each other. Powers and Abilities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots, warships, and other mechanical inventions he has created. Owing to his masterminding plots and schemes, he was also shown to be a genius in strategy and tactics. Eggman is also an incredibly skilled pilot; able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Egg Mobile with skills rivaled only by Tails. Eggman is quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Equipment * Glasses: Eggman's glasses are shown to be a highly advanced technological eyewear. With it, he could locate the Chaos Emeralds' locations in the corners of the distorted world after they were flung there by Solaris. * [[Metal Sonic|'Metal Sonic:']] Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's greatest creations, and his only robot that has come the closest to defeating Sonic. Despite Metal Sonic's loss to Sonic, Eggman did not lose hope in Metal Sonic, and has since rebuilt him several times to accomplish his various agendas, In time, Eggman got betrayed by Metal Sonic, where the robot seized the Eggman Empire for himself to rule the world and destroy Sonic himself. It is heavily implied that Eggman regretted this outcome, as he proceeded to answer Team Chaotix's interrogation of who locked him up with a saddened tone. However, Eggman did not give up on Metal Sonic even after that, and so reprogrammed Metal Sonic into his obedient servant again when regaining possession of him. Although Metal Sonic still displays rebellious tendencies, it has not stopped Eggman from using him for different missions. * [[Orbot|'Orbot']]' and Cubot:' Eggman created Orbot to wait on him hand and foot, but Orbot has since gained a personality of his own, much to Eggman's annoyance. * Badniks: The Eggman Empire's brand of mass-produced robot forces. They serve as the empire's main foot soldiers. The majority of them consist of Egg Pawns. ** E-Series: The elite line of robot models among the Badnik hordes. These units are known for their greater autonomy, skillsets, and weapon capabilities. *** E-100 Series: An elite force of non-mass produced fighting robots developed by Eggman. A number of units have been destroyed and E-123 Omega is known to have defected, but a few still remain in service. *** E-1000: A line of robots that saw multiple productions of the same model, apparently inspired by E-102 Gamma. *** E-2000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting exclusively of E-2000s and E-2000Rs, transformable robots with devastating weapon and defense capabilities. *** E-10000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting of humanoid robots designed especially for Extreme Gear riding. ** Badnik doppelgangers: Highly advanced Badniks made to resemble those who have acted in opposition to the Eggman Empire. The most prominent of these robots is Metal Sonic. Lesser known models include Metal Knuckles, Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Possibly also falling into this category is the Tails Doll. Vehicles The Eggman Empire has several machine units that can operate independently or with a pilot. These include: * E-Mech: A minature mech with hand-to-hand combat abilities. * Egg Albatross: A battleship with multiple weapon attachments. * Egg Balloon: An armored blimp with cannons. * Egg Dragoon: A dragon-based, anti-Sonic mech. * Egg Eagle: An eagle-based mech that can fly and blow strong winds. * Egg Emperor: An Egg Pawn-inspired mech equipped with a lance and shield. * Egg Hawk: A hawk-based mech brimming with gun turrets. * Egg Mobile: Dr. Eggman's personal hovercraft. ** Aero Egg: A modified Egg Mobile with a tail and missile launchers. ** Egg Hornet: A modified Egg Mobile with drills and missile launchers. ** Egg Ball: A modified Egg Mobile designed to fly through pipes. ** Egg Gravity: A modified Egg Mobile that moves erratically around on a cable. ** Egg Saucer: A modified Egg Mobile equipped to a giant wheel with spikes, a cannon, and a giant hand. * Egg Phantom: A ghost-based mech with a holographic shield. * Egg Walker: A giant mech vehicle equipped with missiles, bombs and flamethrowers. * Egg Wizard: A wizard-based mech designed to use the Jeweled Scepter. * Egg Carrier: A large multifunctional flying fortress, and Dr. Eggman's personal flagship. * Egg Cauldron: A floating miniature fortress armed with cannons and robot infantry. * Eggman Fleet: The Eggman Empire's aerial assault armada that is composed of what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, its power in military might remains unmatched throughout the universe. The vessels in the Eggman Fleet initially all resembled species of cartilaginous fish (either sharks or rays), but later iterations of the fleet saw to that the vessels were replaced with more streamline and spaceship-like models. Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) **Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Blaze the Cat *G.U.N. Category:Villians Category:Video game Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega charaacters Category:Sega Category:Main antagonists